pokemonshadowroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray
History There is allot to say about Gray and his life but first we must go back in time.Early in the days of Pokemon and Man an alternate Planet like there's but everything was evil there was created.There Leader Shadow Arceus wnated humans to be slaves to him and his Dark Army.But when Arceus realized this he chose a newborn baby to save the world he worked hard on creating.This baby was named Omega.As he grew older he realized he could use the powers of a pokemon.He was contacted by Arceus who told him his duty.He made the Light Alliance to fight the Shadow Legion(The guys who helped Shadow Arceus).Shadow Arceus realized what was happening and made his best General his champion.His name was Zeta and he was given the ability to use Shadow Pokemon powers.In there fight Omega killed him.As he approached Shadow Arceus he activated his ??? ability and destroyed him.Though afterwards a prophecy came up.In thousands of years he will come back and Omega's descendant will be there to stop him.That's where Gray comes in.Gray was born by Red and Leaf.Turns out Red was a descendant of Omega but didnt have the powers.A few years after Gray's birth things started happening.Bits of the prophecy were coming in slowly.Red was nervous and told Blue everything.They started to watch Gray more and make sure no one finds out his true ability's.When he was 10 he set off on a Journy to be like his dad.He conquered all the regions and then he decided to sign up for the Light Alliance because his dad said he should.He was 14 when he joined.On his first rookie mission he did great.Near the end of the mission he got seperated from his squad and surrounded heavily.An urge went through him and before he realized what was happening he used Hyper Beam on all the soldiers.His squad found him at that exact moment and knew it was time.He woke up on a throne with a crown on his head and holding an old sword.He found out what was going on and how he had to lead them to victory.He started forming a team giving them the ability to use a pokemon element of choice to help stop Shadow Arceus and his brother Magma. Appearance Wears a Gray or Green jacket usually with either Green shorts or Camofluge pants.He loves to wear his hat that was a contest prize(Like Ash's but his looks cooler).He always has his six pokemon with him and never let's them out of sight Party #Shiny Pikachu- Nicknamed Thunder.Moves:Electroball,Thunder,Volt Tackle,Iron Tail.Received by dad #Venusaur- Nicknamed Bruteroot.Moves:Vine Whip,Giga Drain,Leaf Tornado,Power Whip.Recieved in Kanto #Feraligatr- Nicknamed Croca.Moves:Hydro Pump,Surf,Waterfall,Ice Punch.Received in Johto #Swampert- Nicknamed Mudking.Moves:Earthquake,Hydro Pump,Mud Bomb,Aqua Ring.Received in Hoenn #Torterra- Nicknamed Groundbuster.Moves:Eathquake,Leaf Tornado,Frenzy Plant,Solarbeam #Emboar- Nicknamed Lavahog.Moves:Flame Charge,Hammer Arm,Fire Blitz,Arm Thrust Items Full Restore(99) Masterball(5) Pokeball(99) Bike Xtranseiver Poketech Laptop Lunch Box Water Bottle National Pokedex(Complete) Pistol and a Scanner Trainer Card His trainer Card is a fairly Normal one other than the fact that it has a strange seal on the back